<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unpleasant Visitation by WhovianBuffalo (BettyBufon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692753">An Unpleasant Visitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/WhovianBuffalo'>WhovianBuffalo (BettyBufon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Electrocution, Other, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/WhovianBuffalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of The Visitation. S19 E4-8</p><p>"I don't think he was joking about torturing us," Teegan muttered. Adric let out a weak laugh, and tried to hold the pain back. If only she knew.</p><p>Adric and Teegan are held captive and interrogated. (Canon expansion/divergence- the Visitation (Classic Doctor Who, S19, e4-8.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unpleasant Visitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Adric collapsed. A burst of pinkish light dominated his vision, followed by pain. He had thrown himself on the figure unthinkingly; perhaps stupidly, and he crumpled instantly, like a ragdoll.</p><p>  "Nyssa, get out of here!" The Doctor yelled behind him.</p><p>  "But what about Teegan-?" Nyssa replied, already at the door.</p><p>  "Get! Out!"</p><p>  Footsteps, ascending. With difficulty, Adric opened his eyes, and groaned. His whole body was numb.</p><p>  "Now, I don't know if you can understand me," The Doctor stalled, moving closer to the fallen figure as he spoke. "But I'd like to point out how volatile solatol is when mixed freely with oxygen." He had nothing else to bargain with, already crouching on the floor, almost cowering as he knelt beside-</p><p>  Teegan. Adric's heart pounded. He silently willed for her to wake up, but she was unresponsive to the Doctor's touch.</p><p>"... You fire that beam of yours, you'll turn this house into an inferno!" The Doctor warned. It was enough to make the android hesitate, as he calculated the words.</p><p>  Was it merely a distraction? Adric couldn't tell. The beam had already been fired twice, and it hadn't caused any adverse explosions; but the Doctor had been fiddling with the orb before they were ambushed, so perhaps he had rigged some kind of trap.</p><p>  The android moved to inspect the glowing orb, and The Doctor scooted closer to Adric.</p><p>  He exhaled weakly, and tried to reach for him. He only succeeded in twitching his fingers, but the Doctor saw it.</p><p>  "Adric, can you move?" He hissed.</p><p>  His right hand spasmed dangerously with effort, and, infinitesimally slowly, he shook his head. He couldn't get his mouth to move. Had he been able to, he would have said 'only a little,' but his predicament was obvious. Not enough to be helpful. Not enough to run.</p><p>  Strands of straw spattered in all directions as The Doctor pounded the floor in frustration. With enormous effort, Adric kept his eyes fixed on him, helpless as the timelord cast a glance over at the unconscious Teegan. He was deliberating, but he didn't have much time to make his decision.</p><p>  The numbness was beginning to fade, and he became aware of a dull ache in his arms. Adric knew the Doctor would have to abandon them, but it clearly pained him to do so.</p><p>  The ache grew, until the whole of his left side was on fire. He had only been bitten by a glancing blow, and it had been enough to paralyse him. Teegan had received a full blast of the strange energy beam. Was it designed to kill? Perhaps the only reason he was still alive was due to his alien biology. If the weapon was intended to <em>kill</em> humans-</p><p>  He wheezed. Breathing was difficult, and it was only compounded by worry for their fallen companion. Thankfully, the Doctor seemed to have it covered.</p><p>  "Teegan?" The Doctor shook her, roughly. She didn't wake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him take her pulse, and a flicker of relief crossed his face as he nodded at Adric.</p><p>  She was alive.</p><p>  Their momentary reprieve was cut short as the android turned around, clearly having calculated the Doctor's lie- and attempted to block his escape with its bulky body. He sprang up, making a break for the door, but not before turning back to them one final time.</p><p>  "Adric, look after Teegan- I'll be ba-!" The final part was cut off by the beam of the blaster, a puff of smoke. The Doctor ducked out of the doorway just in time.</p><p>  'Look after Teegan'? How was he supposed to do that? He could barely move.</p><p>  He curled and uncurled his hand, wondering how long the beam would take to wear off. The process was infuriatingly slow, and it would take time he didn't have. Eyes half-closed, he contorted himself to squint at the robot. It stood by the doorway, frozen, almost as if it was in thought- or perhaps, awaiting orders.</p><p>  After this brief pause, it turned, and roamed towards Teegan. NO! Panicked, Adric gathered what little strength he had.</p><p>  "You leave her alone!" He slurred, his tongue heavy in his mouth. The robot turned its attention to him, and trawled closer. Adric was powerless to do anything, and it halted, then moved its long gaze over him, as if to inspect him.</p><p>  "What are you...?" Adric whispered. The robot ignored him, and scooped him up in one smooth motion. He was too weak to struggle.</p><p>  It was surprisingly gentle, perhaps because Adric was so still, and carried him towards a solid brick wall. Step, step, step...</p><p>  The illusion vanished right as they were about to pass through it, and Adric wondered how the Doctor had missed the second false wall. Perhaps they had been on the brink of discovering it, and that was why they were attacked. But, if that were so, why not keep this place secret? Why bring him here, now?</p><p>  He was carried through into what looked like an expansive control room, one which was completely at odds with the Georgian architecture of the building around it. The whole room was tinged by a slight green glow.</p><p>  Before he could get a good look at any of it, he was laid down onto a shallow booth area; a metal slab with some fabric on it. He gave a whine of protest as he was dropped, violently; the thin padding failed to cushion on impact, and the motion seemed to set his legs on fire. Uncaring and unresponsive, the android left the room again.</p><p>  Adric grimaced. If he concentrated, he could ball his left hand into a fist, but how would he raise it? And what use would that be against a robot? The key was not to move too much, otherwise the pain increased. Despite this, he knew the power of knowing thy enemy. Without it, he couldn't hope to fight back. Bracing himself, he strained his head as far as it would go, and panted shallowly. His eyes skimmed the room, and he took in wires upon wires. Equipment cluttered the room.</p><p>  He snapped back into position, neck aching, and exhaled shakily. This was, undeniably, a control room. It reminded him curiously of the spaceship back on Alzarius. His stomach twisted at the thought. He had tried, desperately, not to think of his brother since leaving. He had never taken the time to mourn him. Just on, onwards to the next adventure, never stopping to breathe. If he didn't think fast, he might soon lose Teegan, too.</p><p>  Homesickness, hot and unexpected, slipped like warm syrup between his ribs. It could drown him. The feeling became mangled by the crack of his bones, melted somewhere on the right as his nerves reawakened. So, that gun beam did more than paralyse. He hoped Teegan was not badly maimed-</p><p>  "You're awake," a voice rasped behind him, taking him by surprise. "How?"</p><p>  Adric didn't respond, determined to consider his words with care. He had been kidnapped before- and indeed, the voice behind him sounded so much like the Master's that he could almost believe he was there. The thought left him cold. Months of torment at the Master's hands, only to be recaptured by him. He thought he might prefer to die.</p><p>  The voice was closer now, behind him, impatient. "I calibrated the beam high enough for any human."</p><p>  Adric closed his eyes, but it was too late to play dead.</p><p>  The whirr of machinery filled the silence, as his captor scanned him. "I see," he said, his voice growing colder. "You are no human."</p><p>  Adric saw no point in denying it, and his eyes snapped open. "Neither are you," he tested, although he couldn't see the figure. There was no response, but he could hear the shuffle of his captor's feet behind him.</p><p><em>  Shuff</em><em>le</em>. It sounded like bare skin on metal.</p><p>  <em>Shuffle, shuffle, scrape.</em></p><p>  "What have you done with my friend?" Adric asked, still quite unable to move.</p><p>  "Don't you worry," the voice came from far on the other side of the room. "She will be brought in presently.</p><p>  "You and I are going to have a little chat, first."</p><p>  Before he could react, a bolt of electricity arced through his body. He yelped, and strained to get a look at the weapon that caused it, but it was no use.</p><p>  "What is that-?"</p><p>  "A taste of what happens when you disobey me," the voice snarled.</p><p>  Adric panted. "I have no desire to anger you," he began, and then he stopped himself. He thought of how he had told the Doctor's secrets to Monarch without much persuasion, or failed to defeat the Master by pretending to help him. <em>Pretending to side with the enemy simply wouldn't work.</em> He steeled himself, and fell silent.</p><p>  "That's it?" The voice said.</p><p>  "That's it," Adric whispered, more bravely than he felt.</p><p>  The voice laughed, cruelly. "So be it."</p><p>  The electricity started again, and he was screaming, and writhing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been in my drafts for 2 years so I figured I may as well post it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>